The Tooth Fairy
by SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR
Summary: Upon her mother's death Sakura learns she must become the next Tooth Fairy. How will she keep her secret from prying team seven when she can hardly stay awake!
1. The Enamel or The Death

The Tooth, the Whole Tooth, and Nothing but the Tooth

Chapter 1 - The Enamel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their teeth.

* * *

It seemed like an absolutely normal day.

The sort of day where it seemed completely impossible for anything _ab_normal to happen, but that doesn't explain why everything turned out the way it did and why Sakura would become more miserable, and tired, and toothful than she had ever been in her life.

But that doesn't make any sense let me start at the beginning or at least, what seems like the beginning.

It was a partly cloudy day, pretty normal. The team 7 genins had just returned from their exhausting missions. Which included babysitting an annoying teething baby, and as any babysitter, parent , brother, or sister knows, that is one of the most annoying things to experience in your lifetime.

Anyhow, Sasuke as usual was acting calm even though his scalp was aching and he was sure that that annoying baby had pulled out at least a fourth of his hair.

Sakura felt bad for Sasuke, but she knew he was irritated and it was suicidal to ask him to go out with her _now. _Naruto was positively gleeful feeling that Sasuke had "gotten what he deserved". Kakashi was smiling inwardly, "yes," he thought contently "Sasuke got what he deserved."

Just then, Sakura realized that she was so busy being concerned with Sasuke that she had walked two streets ahead of the street where she was supposed to head to her house.

"Oh" she said "Umm, Ja-ne guys, I missed my street,. Gotta go!"

Naruto gazed at her in disappointment. "ne, Sakura-chan let's eat some ramen! The ramen bar is only one block away from here!"

Sakura looked at him in irritation, "No , baka! I have to go! Ja-ne Kakashi!".

"ja-ne" Kakashi replied.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun." She added in a soft dreamy voice.

"hm" he replied carelessly. She turned and started heading back.

She walked normally, heading past houses until she was halfway down the street then she had a strange awkward feeling.

A feeling that something was terribly wrong, she tried to ignore it for a while but eventually she broke into a run heading towards her house as fast as she could. Naruto watched her in confusion.

"Hey guys, what do you think is wrong with Sakura-chan?" He waited for an answer before he noticed that they were both already gone. "Huh, Guys? Hey! Not again!" he yelled looking around anxiously.

* * *

Sakura almost fumbled getting the keys out of her kunai bag, _almost._

She took a deep breath first and took out the right key and carefully unlocked her door. "M-Mom? I'm home!" she took off her shoes and began scouting the house for her mother taking deep calming breaths.

"Mom!" she called again. Eventually she decided to head upstairs maybe her mom was tidying something up, she told herself but that didn't explain why she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She headed towards her mom's room and knocked softly before opening the door.

"Mom?" she said softly then she saw her mother was still in bed, and by the looks of it she hadn't gotten out of it all day. She looked pale and disturbed. "m-mom?" her voice broke and she ran to her mother's side. "Oh God," she thought frantically "please don't let her be-" but she couldn't bring herself to finish her thought, **_dead_**.

"saku…" but the rest of her name was lost in a mumble. "Mom! What's wrong!" she said anxiously. "Sakura." Her name was clearly enunciated this time. "Mom! Try not to talk! Is it your disease? I'll go get your medicine!" And she made to get up and leave but her mother grasped her hand weakly.

"no, Sakura… Don't get it…. Shikata ganai (it can't be helped) Just…." her mother winced and shook her head, " I need to tell you something…Its … important." She finished with difficulty.

"Mom… please let me go I need to get your medicine." Sakura tried to go but her mother simply replied. "no…it won't help..but I… I need to prepare you. Sakura…I " she laughed slightly. "mom?"

"Sakura, this is sort of a family thing. Besides, being a ninja.. I have…. Another… job."

"Mom?"

"And after I… die… you will have to take over for me. Will you do that for me? Sakura?"

" Of course, anything Mom, what is it?"

"Sakura I am… the" She laughed again slightly before continuing. She looked deep into her daughter's eyes and said.

"The Tooth Fairy"

Sakura stared at her mother in confusion before she said.

"Mom, this isn't funny this is very serious we have to get you some help I-"

She tried to get up again but her mother stopped her and this time her grip was iron.

"And soon…" she said "you will have to be too."

"mom?"

Her mother loosened her grip and slowly her eyes slid shut.. "Mom?" Sakura asked. She shook her gently, "Mom?" when she was faced with no reply she shook her again, "MOM! Please answer me!" "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" And then realization dawned. Her mother… Her mother was dead, and she was gripping her dead body. Softly, she pulled her hands away. "No, mom. .. No… NOOOOO!" She folded her arms and laying her head on them, sobbed uncontrollably, and at that moment it felt as if, almost as if the loneliness of the world was closing in around her and emptying itself into her.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! Of this chapter anyway, tell me what you think I have loads of ideas and will be adding a few other stories as well I'm sorry I'm so slow updating my old ones but the plots are so Cliché they get on my nerves, however I will be updating soon, so don't forget to review. 

Ja-ne!


	2. The Dentine or The Funeral

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update I will make a serious attempt to update all my stories now, so don't kill me just yet! XD any ways a little bit of sasusaku coming up, well you're about to read it anyway so I'll just shut up.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The Dentine

Sakura was wearing a jacket.

No big deal. Except that, there was no real reason for her to wear a jacket. Sakura stood in front of the mirror looking at her own sad reflection. She had hunted the closet for an appropriate jacket to wear and finally she had found one.

She was wearing her normal attire but it was all black and the jacket she wore was less of a jacket and more of a cloak. She sighed, the reason she was wearing a jacket was, that one or two hours after Sakura's mother died Sakura had sprouted wings, yes these wings were the real deal. Fairy wings with varying shades of pink and green, Sakura thought she looked like a giant butterfly, that is, if butterflies had semi transparent wings.

* * *

Earlier that same day…

She was simply shocked beyond words for about 5 minutes, then she experimented, and she had a feeling, that if she tried, she could fly with these wings.

Then she burst into tears all over again because she felt like a freak. Her mother just died and now she was sprouting wings.

How could things possibly get worse? Her mother… had said that Sakura would become the tooth fairy but… this was too much! She did not want to be a tooth fairy or a fairy of any sort she just wanted… to be herself, Haruno Sakura a kunoichi of Konoha, but now, what would Sasuke-kun think, or Naruto, or Kakashi-sensei. How could she hope to lead a normal life this way?

She sat on the floor weeping every now and then looking at her mother's dead body and crying.

A few hours later, Sakura was still crying, the night was almost over, and dawn was on its way. Sakura bit her lip as the tears flowed down her cheeks, "I'm being… so pathetic" she thought miserably.

Then she heard footsteps by the door, "Sakura-chan!" an annoying voice called, for once Sakura was grateful from the bottom of her heart to hear that annoying voice. Her wings twitched, and her eyes widened with fear. What would happen if Naruto saw her in this condition? She looked around frantically for somewhere to hide herself. "Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei's already arrived at the meeting place; you're even later than he is! Come on! Let's go!"

He opened the door and… Sakura's wings disappeared as the first rays of dawn touched them. Naruto looked at her and saw the tears running down her face, "Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" He rushed over to her and she merely put her head in her hands and continued crying, her mother was gone, her mother… now she was all alone in this world.

She was going crazy and her mind was moving in various different directions, she hadn't slept all night, she just needed to… Naruto's eyes moved over the room and then he saw Sakura's mother, Sakura's mother who was dead. His pupils dilated, he was shaking, "Sakura-chan…" He knelt and put his arms around her, she rested her forehead on his shoulder and wept bitterly. Naruto bit his lip, "I understand your pain so much… It actually hurts." He thought as his eyes began watering.

In about 15 minutes Sakura was asleep. She had finally settled into the sleep she very much needed. Naruto reluctantly laid her down on a sofa and went to tell Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke what happened.

* * *

-Some time later…- 

Sakura was excused from missions and she spent her time trying to gather her thoughts. It was a futile effort. Nothing made sense; it was completely and utterly ridiculous. Her relatives had shown up every now and then to cheer her up, to discuss funeral plans, and most often to stand there utterly uselessly gadding their heads off about so many pointless happenings. Her grandfather insisted that they burn the bed Sakura's mother had slept in.

Sakura eventually stood and calmly asked them to leave. They were out like a gunshot.

The funeral preparations didn't take long and eventually the events lead to the moment with which this chapter began. Sakura was wearing a jacket. Her wings appeared and disappeared with the rising and setting of the sun.

The funeral was not happening in the daytime, which was weird, but Sakura could care less. So this jacket had been ultimately necessary.

When she stood there among the other people who had cared enough to show up for Chisumi's funeral she felt like a great big fake.

Moreover, she felt utterly worthless. Haruno Sakura, Tsunade's prized student a genius of medical jutsu perfectly unable to save her own mother. More than that, she really must have been worthless, for her mother to just leave her that way.

Sakura understood that her Mother had no say in when and how she would go, but she certainly didn't feel any remorse in leaving Sakura behind.

After the funeral ceremony was over people stepped forward one by one to place a single white rose on her grave.

Sakura stayed back, she wanted to be the very last to do it so that she could stand there as long as she wanted to savor this last encounter with her mother. Or more accurately with her mother's corpse.

She was somewhat surprised to see Hinata walk up to the grave followed by Ino, then Naruto, and Kakashi. With a shock she realized that all of her friends had come most of which were gazing at her with concern. None of them approached her. Clearly, they felt it was best that she shouldn't be disturbed in the midst of her grief.

They were wrong. Nothing could feel worse than this loneliness that now surrounded her. No parents, to spend the rest of her days all alone in that house with only the memories of her mother's dying moments to haunt her, it was mortifying.

One by one people left. Someone yawned. A girl complained about her sore feet.

Only then did Sakura at last step forward to place her rose on the coffin. She paused there a long moment gazing at all the flowers the people had left.

How would her mother ever know which flower she had left how would she know that Sakura had placed it there with sincerity of heart and wished more than anything for her mother back?

How would Chisumi ever be able to tell them apart, Sakura from all the others? Then, Sakura thought bitterly what difference was there really between them? Only that Sakura was alone. But Loneliness isn't something like pink hair, which you can spot from a distance and automatically know who it is. It's a deep, gaping wound that you wear openly but no one ever sees.

Now her dry eyes, released what she had been holding in this whole time and she cried. Not a sobbing outpour, she didn't moan and wail and scream, she just stood there with her hand resting gently against the wood of the coffin with her calm face and the tears flowing down her cheeks never ceased.

She didn't know how long she stood there it could have been seconds, hours, maybe days. She had no sense of time or place. She had no sense of reality, no sense of who she was only this, that she was not worth it, not worth anything. She only awakened from her reverie when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She turned out of surprise and saw the person she least expected to see. Looking back into Uchiha Sasuke's penetrating gaze she would have automatically dismissed even him were it not for one thing.

There was no sympathy in his expression.

No pity, No annoyance, no emotion absolutely nothing.

Only the stern natural look of his face that he had adapted over the years since his clan's murder.

He spoke four simple words and she will never forget them.

"You are not alone."

She bowed her head in gratitude and as silently as he came, he left.

To her, this small encounter meant more than anything anyone could have done for her. She was not alone. She had friends, She had Team 7, and she had her mentor, Tsunade-sama. You can't follow those who have left you behind. You have no choice but to face it and keep on going. It seems like the sun will not rise again, but it will, it always does.

* * *

Sakura just wished it would rise a little sooner.

She had paced back and forth it was midnight and she couldn't sleep. No, she wasn't attacked by grief and woke up sobbing and rolling around miserably, Sasuke's words were not useless she took them to heart and was ready to withstand whatever life threw at her.

No, she couldn't sleep because her system was not letting her. "Argh! What the heck am I supposed to do!" She shouted in agitation. She began pacing again.

Her wings twitched madly and without knowing it she had stepped into her mother's room and opened a drawer, it was an automatic body movement like she did it everyday.

The only problem was, she didn't.

She never went through her mother's things.

It was an unspoken agreement between them. Sakura never bothered her mother's things and her mother never bothered hers.

After viewing the contents of the drawer Sakura figured it must have been fairy intuition or something. As soon as she thought it, she regretted it.

She gritted her teeth, _fairy_, she thought hating the word. In the drawer was a small bag, a wand, and a magic pad. It looked just like one of those etch n' sketch things.

"Fairies must not have a very good income" she thought. Deep within her thoughts she did not realize that her body had once again moved of its own accord and had taken her outside.

She flew.

Almost without thinking. "Great" she thought bitterly.

The wings were flimsy, but they were also magical which enabled them to carry her body weight.

Flying was a joyous experience she realized. Uplifting and comforting and, simply put, she felt she could sleep n the clouds. But it was somewhat cold. She made a mental note to wear something warmer next time. Wait a minute, there wouldn't be a next time, would there?

A name was appearing on the eth n' sketch fairy thingamabob.

She squinted struggling to read it in the dim light. "konoha-maru" she pronounced at last. WHOOSH! She was in a child's bedroom she looked around in confusion wondering what had happened and what she was supposed to do.

She looked at the kid, konohamaru .

"Well, I am supposed to be the tooth fairy aren't I?" she thought to herself in an effort to evaluate the situation.

She walked over and picked up the boys pillow only to find… a tooth.

"Ewww…:" Sakura thought debating whether or not to take it.

It was kinda gross to think about taking a tooth that has been in some kids slimy mouth for who knows how many years. She closed her eyes and picked up the tooth trying not to think about it. And then there was a dollar in her other hand.

"Weird.." she thought but she understood its purpose. She left it on the bed put the pillow over it popped the tooth into her bag and was out of that room faster than you could say "enchilada!"

The minute she was out of there another name appeared on the etch n sketch fairy thingamabob.

She sighed.

It was a long night.

Surprisingly, Sakura was actually able to take care of every kid before the night was over. Which would confuse many people. Which is why I am going to explain to the reader something Sakura doesn't know.

There used to be many, many tooth fairies one for every country or something like that. Grown men would knock all the teeth out of their mouth just for the money. 32 teeth 32$.

But somehow, nobody really knows exactly how, People stopped believing, so only about 11 of the world's children actually put their teeth under their pillows, the rest just throw them away.

Eventually the names stopped popping up, and Sakura felt she could sleep. So, relieved and exhausted she flew home and fell into her bed. Before closing her eyes for the night she happened to glance at her alarm clock. 6:00 AM. She groaned. If she didn't start now she would undoubtedly be late. So with a sigh she stood up again.

* * *

Sasuke jumped forward, knocking Sakura to the ground as a shuriken embedded itself in a tree where just moments ago Sakura's head had been.

She blinked, "Gomen… Arigato Gozai-mas."

He stood and gave her a look of disbelief, he pulled out a kunai and knocked away some kunai and shuriken that their enemy had thrown at them.

Ignoring Sakura for the moment, He used the body flicker technique to pop up behind the enemy and send him flying. He crashed into a tree, and was knocked unconscious. Sasuke didn't even glance at Sakura while walking over to the man to tie him up.

Sakura sat there miserably with no sleep in her system she was completely useless, worse she knew, much worse than Naruto.

Sasuke lifted the unconscious man and began walking towards the meeting place.

Sakura stood up and joined him quickly.

"Moshi wake arimasen." she murmured apologetically Sasuke merely nodded.

Within minutes they were there and Kakashi and Naruto were waiting for them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, they had completed the mission first, if only he hadn't been stuck with a useless teammate. He glanced at her and saw her looking perfectly miserable, had she still not recovered from her mother's death?

"Well" said Kakashi as they neared the two shinobi. "It looks like the mission was a success" He took the unconscious man from Sasuke and with a raised eyebrow asked "Mission Report?"

Up until this point Sakura had been looking at her feet now she looked at Sasuke in anticipation of what he was about to say. "Sakura's performance was miserable." Said Sasuke simply.

Sakura blushed as everyone's eyes fell on her. Wondering, she was sure, just how miserable.

"Well" Kakashi began but Naruto cut him off

"Sakura chan is going through a difficult time! Maybe we should give her more time off"

Sakura wanted to kick him. What did he think she was? A two year old? She understood her mother was dead, she wasn't mourning anymore. She wanted to fight to carry out the missions successfully but… given the chance she would fall on the ground right here and sleep.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "There's no point in her going on as a ninja at this rate." He said simply and was gone.

Kakashi and Naruto were as silent as the dead. She said nothing and left as well. She couldn't bear all their pity anymore. Why did they think they were helping her they didn't even understand! She wasn't weeping half the night she was out gathering the teeth of some miserable pathetic CHILDREN!

The end of a long walk found her at the Ichiraku ramen bar. Her stomach told her she was hungry and she obeyed it. She miserably asked for a ramen, any kind, she didn't care and found herself on her 3rd bowl when she heard a familiar voice say "Come on Teme!"

She turned her head with a blush on her cheeks and her heart in her throat as she watched Naruto drag Sasuke to the ramen bar.

She considered running away, but how stupid would that look? She frowned in determination and decided now was the time, she had to explain, it wasn't what they thought. Sasuke looked at her, their eyes met, she bit her lip and prepared herself.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahaha! Ok ok ok! Actually I got the name Chisumi from an author here whose name is Chisumi and Im thinking of a name for sakura's mom cuz Im getting tired of writing "sakura's mother" all the time and figured that it suited her, so my apologies to Chisumi if you feel offended and my thanks if you don't! well alls well that ends well don't forget to review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen I WILL take your requests seriously and input your opinion if I can. Thank You all and have a nice day!  
(that's 3 and a ½ pages!) 


	3. The Pulp or The Mission

AN: Yo everybody! I was just reading the reviews and I realized that you all have been really nice to my story, so I figured I might as well update!!

So three cheers to my awesome reviewers! My stories would not survive without you!!

Ok, moving on!

Chapter Three: uh… something tooth related. I mean... The Pulp or The Mission.

(hey! I cant believe I'm actually learning something out of this!)

Sakura sat at the ramen bar and caught Sasuke's gaze as Naruto was trying to force him to eat some ramen.

For some reason, Sasuke agreed, and Sakura's two best friends sat down next to her.

"Oh, Hey Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

Sakura forced a smile, "Hey Naruto…" she said weakly.

_I've got to tell them, It's now or never…_

"Two Miso Ramen please!" Naruto shouted to the chef, who grinned and went to fill the order.

Sakura took a deep breath, and if she weren't so nervous, she would have noticed Sasuke watching her curiously.

"Ano…" she began. Naruto turned towards her.

"Sakura-chan? You've been acting weird lately… Kinda secretive…"

"And you know that word?" Sasuke asked, calmly reaching for a pair of chopsticks as Ayame brought them their ramen.

"Hey!" Naruto said angrily.

"Regardless, you wanted to say something, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, still not looking at his teammates.

Sakura watched Sasuke for a while before continuing.

"It's just that… About the missions."

Naruto stiffened and Sasuke's composure was flawless.

"You see, I'm not upset about my Mom or anything… Really, Sasuke-kun I really appreciate you saying what you did and I agree but…"

She ran a hand through her pink tresses, trying to find the right words.

'I can't sleep at night, because …" She looked up and noticed Sasuke's eyes on her.

They weren't demanding, or accusatory, they only reflected a calm patience as he waited for her to go on.

She lost herself in the deep black orbs. Those pools of onyx. The light from the setting sun seemed to cast a myriad of shadows and eye shines in his beautiful eyes…

Wait, the setting sun?!

"Ah!" she squeaked, as she jumped to her feet.

She watched the horizon, where the sun was slowly sinking,

"Eeep!" Sasuke and Naruto stared at her in confusion.

The sun was setting, any second now she would sprout wings, and then what?!

"Ahh… AH!" she shifted restlessly from one foot to the other before running full speed down the street and turning the corner.

Sasuke blinked.

"Hey! She didn't pay for her meal!" shouted the chef angrily.

"Well that was weird and totally random." Said Naruto returning to his ramen.

Sasuke glanced towards his closest friend, "and this doesn't pique your curiosity in the slightest, huh Naruto?" He also returned to his miso ramen, it was still warm and steaming the delicious smells of various spices wafted to his nose and tempted him sorely.

But really, he had no reason to resist. He lifted his chopsticks and brought the delicious ramen to his mouth. Ahhhh…. (I'm kinda hungry right now…)

"Actually," Said Naruto struggling to speak around the ramen in his mouth.

"I am curious, very curious." He drained the soup in his bowl and continued.

"What exactly did you say to her?" He asked turning towards Sasuke with an eager expression on his face.

Sasuke leaned away from his best friend.

How did the situation suddenly turn on him?

Of course, in a situation like this, there's really only one thing you can do.

"It doesn't concern you." Said Sasuke putting some money on the counter and getting up to leave.

"Hey wait!" said Naruto, but it was too late, disregarding Naruto completely Sasuke turned the corner.

Naruto grumbled into his empty bowl… how annoying.

Naruto was actually still hungry…

Wait Sasuke didn't finish his ramen…

Hoping the chef wouldn't notice, Naruto dumped the contents of Sasuke's bowl into his own.

"Hey!" said the chef. Naruto froze.

"Wh- What ojii-san?" asked Naruto struggling to keep his cool.

"How sweet!" said the old man.

'Oh, no." thought Naruto, 'He better not be thinking that me and Sasuke are…'

But no the old man was not thinking that. He was counting the money Sasuke had left.

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Oh, he paid for that girl's meal too, what a gentleman!" exclaimed the chef.

"Eh! How cute!" squealed Ayame.

Getting sick and tired of all the Sasuke-worshipping, Naruto finished Sasuke's ramen and left.

So maybe Naruto wasn't curious, but Sasuke was. So he decided to stop by Sakura's place before heading home.

He then realized that her home was probably as empty as his home. As empty as Naruto's.

He eventually arrived. As soon as he recognized which house was hers, the front door opened.

He raised a graceful brow, and the door slammed as Sakura ran around to the other side of the house.

How suspicious.

He followed close behind her. As soon as he turned the corner…

She was gone. He looked everywhere but there was no Sakura to be found.

Then he felt stupid.

So he went home.

But it stayed on his mind.

Sakura was keeping secrets, and Sasuke was curious.

Sakura had completely missed Sasuke, she had decided to get her work over with ASAP, so that she might get some sleep.

After a grueling 8 hours, she went to sleep at 2 AM.

Bliss…

Until four hours later, Sakura opened one eye to look blearily at her alarm clock that was giving her some interesting instructions.

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEP!" It said.

'I don't need to blow-dry my hair today…' she thought, shutting off her alarm clock.

' and Kakashi-sensei will be late so…just one more hour…'

Kakashi _was_ late, 15 minutes late.

Sasuke and Naruto could not believe it.

"You- YOURE NOT LATE!!" Shouted Naruto his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Actually," said Kakashi, looking at his watch, "I'm fifteen minutes late."

"ONLY!" Shouted Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke! This cant be the real Kakashi!" He continued.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Of course it's him, Dobe. Don't just act on random guesses."

He then folded his arms and closed his eyes in the COOLEST FASHION!

"Anyways," said Kakashi, "Where's Sakura?"

"Ummmmmmm…." Said Naruto intelligently. (MUAHAHA! IM SO MEAN!!)

"Well?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know." Said Naruto.

"Someone should go check on her." Said Kakashi.

"I WILL!" volunteered Naruto.

"Ok, do you know where she lives?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh…" said Naruto again.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke please go and check on Sakura."

"Hn." Said Sasuke walking off.

"EH!" said Naruto, totally offended.

Sasuke ignored him and passed through the trees to the village streets.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the wind blew a few blossoms off their branches scattering them across the road.

Sasuke took a moment to appreciate their beauty as he headed towards Sakura's home.

'How Ironic.' He thought dryly.

Eventually he found the house with the familiar green door.

He raised a hand to knock, and with his other hand in his pocket, he wondered about her mysterious secret.

Knock, Knock

…

Knock, Knock

….

KNOCK, KNOCK

…

He began to wonder whether or not something was wrong.

He tried the door, it was unlocked.

How foolish.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Sakura's house was warm, in contrast to the fresh air outside. It also smelled faintly of baking.

Her furniture was comfortable, and the house itself was spotless. The morning light passed through the windows bathing everything in a warm glow.

He would like to live here.

Now, where the hell did that thought come from?

He shook his head and headed towards the stairs, seeing as Sakura was not downstairs.

He passed by various framed pictures of Sakura and her mother, and some pictures of Ino and Naruto.

Sasuke reached the landing, unsure of where to look for her. He headed towards the nearest door, and hoped she wasn't wounded, or worse, dead.

He swallowed once and opened the door. Empty. Judging by the King-size bed in the middle he assumed this must have been her mother's room.

He headed back out when something caught his eye, was that a Wand?

He shook his head, probably just some cherished toy from her childhood.

He closed the door and proceeded down the hallway, the next door he opened proved to be the door to Sakura's room.

His heart rose to his throat one pale arm hung over the side of the bed.

Was she dead?

Dreading each moment, he stepped forward.

No, just sleeping.

Why was she sleeping? Didn't she realize that they had missions?

Not sure how to wake her, Sasuke looked around the room.

There was the familiar picture of team 7, and there on the wall was a picture of him.

Wait, a picture of him?

He walked towards it, it was a large picture in a silver frame. In the picture, Sasuke had raised his eyebrows in an arrogant gesture. He had a black and silver scarf wrapped around his neck and the background landscape was covered in snow.

It was a closeup of his face, and the person taking the picture was standing at an angle with the sun that caused Sasuke's eyes to appear somehow more, impressive than normal.

He couldn't for the life of him remember taking that picture, or even standing in that background, but it was a good picture nonetheless.

It somehow brought out his handsome features even more than usual.

Looking at the picture, and then at the mirror, he wondered 'Do my eyes really look like that?'

'and my nose?'

He shook his head at his own childishness and looked around. He noticed a picture of Naruto, not as large as Sasuke's of course, but still fairly large.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, as usual.

Heh.

With a smirk Sasuke noticed a picture on the dresser of a much younger Sakura, with Ino/Tenten, and Hinata, all dressed in kimono.

Then there was a picture of Sakura's mother also in a silver frame.

'Sakura has a lot of pictures' thought Sasuke completing his self-imposed tour of her room.

He then returned his gaze to the pink-haired kunoichi who was sleeping oblivious to the fact that her beloved Uchiha Sasuke was considering exactly how he should wake her.

He folded his arms.

He coughed.

He then felt stupid.

He said "Sakura."

He said "**_Sakura_**"

He said "SAKURA."

He stepped forward.

He gently shook her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open.

Scary...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" She asked in shock, rising to a sitting position.

"You, when, how did you?!" She managed to stutter through her shock

"You left your door unlocked." Sasuke explained simply.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I-" she cut herself off and looked at her alarm clock.

"7:00!!" She shrieked. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom, "I'M LAAATE!!!"

Sasuke raised a brow, "how out of character."

Then again, Sakura had a lot on her mind right then.

Barely 1 minute passed before she ran out of the bathroom again, nearly knocking the door down.

She had managed to change her clothes, brush her hair, brush her teeth, and wash her face in LESS than a minute.

She ran down the hallway and zoomed down the stairs jumping the last 5 steps. Sasuke heard the front door slam. Sasuke blinked, The door reopened and Sakura came back and headed up the stairs.

"Er, Sasuke-kun?" she said "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head and followed her down the stairs.

LATER

Sasuke dodged a punch and quickly countered with a kick that sent his opponent flying. He took a moment to see how his teammates were doing.

Naruto was keeping up with his bunshins, Kakashi was, of course, doing just fine, and Sakura was actually managing to hold her own.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw her form some seals and shout "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" and burn her foes to a crisp.

"When did that happen?" His mind asked, and since he wasn't paying attention an enemy punched Sasuke square in the face which cause blood to pour from his jaw as one of his teeth fell out.

Angry, Sasuke glared at the man before jumping to his feet kicking him into the air and then performing the Lion combo on him.

The steaming heap of what was once a ninja, well... steamed.

With his hands in his pockets Sasuke watched his teammates finish up their battles. Naruto was tired, but for the most part, unscathed. Sakura had a bruise on one cheek and Kakashi was spotless.

Tying up what was left of the ninja Kakashi said "Well done, team. You displayed excellent skills as a team and indiviually. Especially you, Sakura, You've improved a lot."

Sakura grinned. Sasuke wiped the remaining blood from his mouth and walked to his teammates.

"Hey Sasuke, is this yours?" asked Naruto,picking up the tooth that had fallen from Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him,"What does it matter?" he asked.

"Well, actually" said Kakashi. "Teeth and bones can say a lot about the ninja they belonged to. In enemy hands, it would probably mean that the secrets of the sharingan will be unveiled."

Kakashi took the tooth and looked at it. "Well, its only a baby tooth, so a new one should grow back soon."

Sasuke glared at his teacher.

"BABY TOOTH?!" Shouted Naruto raucously "AT TWELVE?! HAHAHAHA!!"

No amount of glaring would get him to shut up.

"SASUKE STILL HAS HAHAHA BABY TEETH!!! HAHAHA!!!!"

"Wow, said Sakura looking at the tooth between Kakashi's fingers "It's so white."

Sasuke fumed.

What the hell was wrong with his teammates?! It was only a tooth, so big deal. Sasuke snatched the tooth from kakashi and put it in his pocket. Naruto was still in an uproar and nothing would stop him untill Sakura hit him on the head and said "Geez Naruto! Its not even that funny!"

Meaning, that she did think it was slightly funny meaning Sasuke hated her and would hate her for the rest of his life. (or untill he marries her,or until we get to the end of this story.)

"From the generous view we just got of Naruto's mouth" said Kakashi "I suspect he has a few baby teeth too."

Naruto instantly covered his mouth with both hands. Kakashi smiled. (EVEN THOUGH NO ONE CAN SEE IT BECAUSE OF HIS MASK AND THERES REALLY NO REASON TO TELL THAT HES SMILING BECAUSE NOBODY KNOWS!!)

"It looks like Sakura-chan is the only one with her teeth fully developed." He said putting a hand on her head.

"And what are you, a dentist?" she scowled irritably as she shoved her hands into her pockets and headed home. Everyone else's jaws dropped to the floor.

To us it makes no sense why Sakura is being so irritable, but the truth is that Sakura is sick and tired of TEETH!! She hates them, so she eventually just had to let it out somehow.

Sakura walked down the familiar streets of Konoha, when Ino suddenly ran up to her.

"Sakura!!" she shouted waving her hand in greeting.

Sakura stopped and waited for her friend. As Ino approached Sakura said "Konnishiwa Ino."

"Ahhh..." Ino stopped to catch her breath. "Alright, look at this!" Sakura looked, it was a white purse.

"Oops, sorry wrong side." said Ino turning it around. "Aren't those the cutest fairies ever?!" Asked Ino.

Sakura's face first turned deathly white, then an angry scarlet. She clenched her fists furiously.

"Ino..." She muttered vehemently. "Wha- What?" asked Ino, getting scared.

"I HATE FAIRIES!! I HATE- HATE -HATE FAIRIES!!! DONT EVER TALK TO ME ABOUT FAIRIES AGAIN!!!"

With that Sakura tore Ino's new purse to shreds and ran home.

Ino shivered in fear.

Back to the guys who have yet to pick their jaws up off the floor.

Sasuke's jaw wasn't actually on the floor, no, he was just too cool for that. They had to roll out a red carpet before Sasuke would let HIS precious jaw touch the floor.

(alright, is my humor getting annoying?)

"Hey, " said Naruto. Everyone looked at him. (and by everyone I mean just kakashi and Sasuke.)

"She didn't ask you out." said Naruto in surprise, looking at Sasuke.

"She's tired." said Kakashi. Wait, did Kakashi just make an excuse for Sakura not asking Sasuke out?

"Yeah, or maybe she just has a boyfriend she isn't telling us about?" Naruto said.

Sasuke raised a brow. He then shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm going home." he stated, as if someone _cared_.

at Sasuke's house

Sasuke was changing his clothes ready to go to sleep. As he removed each article of clothing, he threw it on his bed and replaced it with his sleeping clothes. (yes, this is called getting dressed.)

So in a white tank top and a black pair of pants, Sasuke picked up his clothes from his bed, straightened them out and threw them over the back of a chair that was just _CONVENIENTLY_ standing there.

Fluffing up his pillow, (omg fruity!) He dropped down into a deeeep sleeep.

But what he didn't know was that, the tooth in the pocket of his shorts had fallen out and was currently lying under his pillow.

Oh, cruel fate...

AN: hope you liked it! I really only updated because you guys left me some really nice reviews, so thank you to :

Chisumi-san

I really like your stories and hope you update soon, thanks for letting me use your name, and hope you enjoy the fic.

Kurenai Chinoumi

Thanx! appreciate the support!

Ciole

I was planning to do that, but I cant give away any spoilers!

yukibozu

Actually, I have no idea, where I came up with it anymore. I just thought it would be interesting one day as I was washing dishes and then I wrote it down. Im glad you liked it though!

Slappy is my Name-o

I agree, glad you liked it.

Shi-Sha Hariken

Lol! Im glad you liked it and thanx for the encouraging review.

Uchiha Haruno clan

Glad you liked it! more coming soon!

Dumbledork

Thanx!

Kuzosama

Even though I hate that word, I appreciate your review, thanx! XD

apologies to anyone I left out, thanx everybody!


End file.
